


Сны, которые все меняют

by Nirtoglycerin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flintwood, Humor, M/M, Romance, guys are not enemies, that ends with hot embraces, wierd friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirtoglycerin/pseuds/Nirtoglycerin
Summary: - Эй, Вуди, мне снился сон... там был ты.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Flintwood 2017

— Эй, Вуди, мне сегодня приснился сон, — сказал Флинт, присаживаясь прямо за гриффиндорский стол и деловито набирая себе куриных ножек в тарелку.

— Это событие? — приподнял брови рыжий Уизли.

Маркус проигнорировал наглого выскочку и выжидательно посмотрел на Оливера.

— Поздравляю, Флинт, — тот безразлично пожал плечами, как будто ему было совсем не интересно, и Маркус немного смешался.

— Ну так... э-э-э... там ты был, — сказал он, понимая, что, наверное, с этого надо было начать.

— Правда? — Вуд все-таки повернулся в его сторону. — И что я делал?

— Ну, значит, слушай, — начал Флинт, расплывшись в широкой улыбке. — Лечу я по небу. Облака такие, ну, белые, густые прям. Не видно нифига. Но по ощущениям я на своем "Чистомете", подпорки под пятками удобные, мягкие даже — я их менял, заводские вообще никуда не годятся. И ветер в лицо такой сильный дует, аж глаза слезятся. И только я подумал, где это я лечу, как облака закончились, и я увидел... — Маркус сделал паузу и откусил от куриной ножки кусок мяса. 

— Ну? — поторопил его Оливер.

— В общем, я увидел, что лечу очень высоко, а внизу какой-то бесконечный лес, и он вроде как был поделен на две части такой ма-а-ахонькой рекой. Я подумал, что надо снизиться, потому что на метле так высоко... ну... небезопасно...

— Ссыкло! — заржал Вуд.

— Сам ты ссыкло, — обиделся Маркус. — Я не высоты испугался, пустая твоя башка, а что метла не выдержит. 

— Ладно, ладно, — Оливер перестал смеяться и примирительно поднял ладони. — И ты спустился?

— Не торопись, — ухмыльнулся Маркус. — Решил я спускаться, начал было тянуть метлу в сторону, чтобы по спирали, — так же быстрее всего — а тут смотрю: подо мной гиппогриф. Я еще удивился: нифига ж себе, метлу от гиппогрифа отличить не могу. И тут он поворачивает голову и... в общем... это оказываешься ты!

— Я-а-а? — опешил Вуд и резко насупился. — Ты что, мудила, все это затеял, чтобы меня тупым гриффером обозвать? 

— Делать мне больше нефиг? — сразу ощерился Маркус. — Я ему тут сон рассказываю, а он обзывается.

Он даже повернулся, чтобы встать, но хитрюга Вуд сказал:

— Ладно тебе, Флинт, не обижайся. Расскажи, что дальше было? 

Маркус обидчивым не был, да и сон рассказать было интересно, так что он сел на скамью обратно и продолжил:

— Так вот, оборачиваешься ты и говоришь: "Сейчас у того озера сядем, и я тебе все зубы повыбиваю". Я смотрю, а внизу и правда озеро поблескивает. И мы вроде как уже ниже летим. И говорю тебе: "Силенок не хватит, Вудила!" — Оливер фыркнул, но Маркус продолжил, не дав ему ничего сказать: — А ты мне на это отвечаешь: "Копытами повыбиваю". И я думаю такой: "Ну да, копытами можешь". 

Флинт замолчал и вцепился зубами в следующую куриную ножку.

Вуд поерзал на месте, поерзал и дернул Маркуса за мантию, когда он снова потянулся в тарелку.

— А дальше-то что? — спросил он.

— А все, — хмыкнул Флинт, не прекращая жевать. — До озера мы не долетели. Префект подъем проорал. И я проснулся.

— Ну бли-и-ин, — протянул Вуд и разочарованно развернулся к столу. — Я-то думал, хоть во сне тебе зад надеру. 

— Не дождешься, Вудила, — ухмыльнулся Маркус и встал из-за гриффиндорского стола, вытирая жирные руки об мантию. — Я бы тебя все равно сделал. 

— Силенок не хватило бы, — ощерился Оливер. — Против копыт-то!

Флинт разулыбался еще шире.

— Так у меня же была палочка. А ты — гиппогриф!

И вразвалочку пошел к слизеринскому столу.

— Зато я летать умею! — крикнул вдогонку Вуд, подумал и еще добавил: — Придурок!

***  
— Слышь, Вуд, ты мне сегодня опять снился, — дракклов Флинт выскочил из-за трибун, словно боггарт из шкафа, как только Оливер коснулся ногами земли.

— Что на этот раз? — устало спросил Вуд, бросая квоффл в сторону сундука для мячей.

Ребята, приземлившиеся следом, сгрудились за спиной у Оливера.

— Чего тебе, Флинтяра, — воинственно спросил один из близнецов Уизли.

— На драку нарываешься? — в тон ему произнес второй. 

Кто-то из них даже потянул Оливера назад, оттесняя его плечом за спину, но Вуд одним вялым жестом отмахнулся и сказал:

— Фредди, Джорджи, проваливайте в душ, не то на завтрак опоздаете. 

— Но, капитан, — подали голоса девочки. — Вы же снова подеретесь.

Флинт, придурок, и до того ухмылялся широко, а тут еще и зубы свои огромные показал.

— Да не собираюсь я с вашим драгоценным Вудом драться, я ему только сон расскажу, и свалю восвояси.

— Ага, уползет обратно в логово, — буркнула Анджелина Джонсон.

— Вы всегда деретесь, — настояла на своем Спиннет. — Особенно перед матчами!

И Бэлл так красноречиво кивнула, что Оливер увидел это даже боковым зрением. 

— Ну подеремся мы, и что? — Флинт беззаботно развел руками. — Через час и синяков не останется, маги мы или кто?

— Вот именно, все со мной будет в порядке. Валите уже отсюда, пока я не решил, что у вас остались силы на новую тренировку, — закончил разговор Вуд и начал заманивать бладжер, чтобы он не последовал за ребятами.

Девочки, подстегиваемые близнецами, видимо, слишком устали, чтобы спорить дальше, и молча вняли его словам.

Оливер и сам был не прочь свалить вместе со всеми. Он гонял команду почти три часа, потому что только субботним утром ни у кого не могло возникнуть достаточно серьезных дел, чтобы попытаться свинтить с тренировки. За три часа в воздухе окоченели и пальцы, и задница; зуб не попадал на зуб, и Оливер мечтал только о горячем душе и крепком завтраке в Большом Зале. Но еще надо было поймать мячи, запереть их и метлы в кладовой, и только потом, когда остальные ребята уже будут приближаться к замку, он сможет освободиться. 

— Слава Мерлину, без снитча сегодня обошлось. Поттер, дементора ему в зад, опять в больничном крыле расслабляется, — вздохнул Вуд и потер озябшие пальцы. — Так что, говоришь, тебе снилось?

Флинт, отгонявший бладжеры от Оливера, укладывающего в сундук квоффл, оживился.

— В общем, я был Гремучим Ивой.

— Разве Гремучая Ива не женщина? — с сомнением спросил Вуд.

— Ну, им же был я, так что во сне он определенно был мужиком, — хохотнул Флинт. — Таким, знаешь, огромным, злющим-презлющим мужиком. Осторожно!

— Злости было много, я понял, — кивнул Оливер, успев увернуться от пропущенного Флинтом бладжера. — Готов?

— Да. Три, два, один... ловим! — скомандовал Флинт.

Оливер всем телом придавил ударивший в нескольких сантиметрах от него мяч и ползком направился к сундуку, не выпуская дергающийся инвентарь из-под живота. Краем глаза он заметил, как Флинт прихлопнул второй бладжер своей огромной лапищей, и, хотя он перенес весь свой вес на эту руку, не было заметно, что это доставляет ему хоть какие-то неудобства. Вуд вздохнул и в который раз подумал о комплекции слизеринца с легкой завистью.

— В общем, меня все раздражало, — продолжил Флинт, — звуки из замка и Запретного леса, погода любая, ну, и мерзкая, и хорошая, и птицы... особенно птицы! Они постоянно норовили сесть на ветки. И еще бесил квоффл, каким-то образом застрявший в корнях. 

— Чего это... квоффл... тебя бе...си-и-ил? — прерывисто спросил Вуд, таким же образом помещая второй бладжер из-под руки Флинта в сундук.

— А чего он в корнях делал? — спросил Маркус. — Ну... ему самое место на поле в кольцах гриффиндорских, а если он в корнях, то Слизерин никак не сможет победить.

— Ну да, и не проиграет, — согласно хмыкнул Оливер и хлопнулся прямо на траву рядом с сундуком. — Фу-ух! Погоди, я отдышусь немного, и пойдем метлы в сарай закинем.

— Хороши, конечно, гриффиндорцы, — сказал Флинт и тоже сел. — Все побросали и свалили! А где же ваша хваленая взаимовыручка?

— Ты с хаффлпаффцами нас не путаешь? — скривился Оливер.

— Ну точно, ты остался один на один с бладжерами и вступил в эту... героическую схватку, вот! — заржал Флинт. — Даже мы не такие храбрые, мне вон Уоррингтон или Монтегю всегда помогают, хоть они и уроды редкостные.

Оливер было обиделся за парней, которых Маркус посчитал хуже своих скользких приятелей, но промолчал. Что ни говори, а вдвоем ловить бладжеры было намного удобнее. В одиночку он обычно махал палочкой, как сумасшедший, чтобы останавливать один бладжер и оттаскивать в сундук второй, а вдвоем вон — совсем без палочки обошлось. Оливер решил, что в следующий раз точно подрядит кого-то из команды себе в помощь, но вслух из вредности сказал:

— Это фишка нашего факультета! Не всем же быть трусами-слизеринцами!

— А в нос? — угрожающе прорычал Флинт и даже потряс крупным кулаком перед лицом Оливера, но тот только отмахнулся.

— Ладно тебе, Флинт. Я же шучу. Что там дальше было с квоффлом? 

Оливеру и правда было интересно. Сны у придурка-Флинта хоть и были идиотские, но рассказывал он их так занято, что даже словоохотливый Ли Джордан, умеющий трещать без умолку обо всем на свете, мог бы позавидовать. Флинт говорил складно и интересно, и Оливера невольно затягивали его истории так сильно, что очень хотелось услышать продолжение.

— В общем, лежит квоффл в корнях, и тут прилетает очередная тупая птица — типа воробья, что ли? Серая такая, лохматая. Я думаю: "Что ж вам, твари, жить так неохота?" — и уже заношу руку... ну то есть ветку, чтобы шандарахнуть канарейку со всей силы, как птица говорит мне твоим голосом: "Отдай квоффл, Флинт! Мы без него играть не можем". Меня и самого квоффл раздражал, но стало так... так… в общем, я крикнул, что не отдам его. 

— Жмотяра! — засмеялся Вуд. 

— А чего вы без меня там играли? — обиженно прогундосил Флинт. — Я тоже хотел! 

— Ты был Гремучей Ивой! — злорадно заметил Вуд. — Чем ты играть хотел? У тебя даже рук не было!

— А ты был воробьем! И как-то же играл!

— Так это потому, что у меня вместо рук крылья были! — гордо выпятил грудь Вуд. 

— Ага, и перья из жопы торчали! — заржал Флинт. 

Оливер обиженно насупился.

— Это конец? — резко спросил он.

— Не-е, слушай дальше. Зажал я тебе квоффл, а ты пищишь: "Ну и ладно! Сам достану!" Я засмеялся, потому что, ну, давай, попробуй, а ты как-то поднырнул под одну ветку, вторую... юркий, зараза... и вытащил квоффл. Ну, тут-то я тебя и догнал — мяч был втрое больше, и ты не мог с ним улететь, только крылышками трепыхал...

— Эх... — вздохнул Оливер, предчувствуя бесславную кончину воробья со своим голосом — любой студент хоть раз видел, что Гремучая Ива делает с птицами. — И все? — спросил он на всякий случай. 

— Ага, Ургхарт, мать его трижды развеликую, завалился в дортуар с утра пораньше и всех перебудил. 

— В смысле? — не понял Вуд. — А с птицей что? 

— Откуда мне знать? Я ж проснулся. 

— Ваш Ургхарт, походу, еще хуже нашего Перси. Но этот хотя бы в выходные на человека похож, — передернул плечами Вуд, потом встал и взял сундук с мячами. — Пойду заброшу в сарай. Возьмёшь мётлы, раз уж ты тут?

— Вот же... гриффиндурки, — буркнул Флинт недовольно и прикрикнул, так, чтобы ушедший вперед Вуд его услышал. — Все же к дракклам побросали и свалили! Был бы ваш рыжий таким, как Ургхарт, вы бы все по струнке ходили и даже на отлить разрешения бы спрашивали!

Оливер передернул плечами и не стал ничего отвечать. Префекты, походу, на всех факультетах были совсем того, так что за Уизли, которого Флинт считал размазней, только потому что он не строил весь Гриффиндор, Оливеру даже не было обидно. Ну, может, чуть-чуть, они с Перси все-таки были друзьями, когда он переставал нудеть об учебе и не говорил о том, что квиддич — дурацкая игра.

— Эй, Вуди, а пойдём, полетаем? — сказал вдруг Флинт и шумно свалил метлы на пол сарая, тут же выхватив одну себе.

— Завтрак через полчаса, — мотнул головой Оливер и начал аккуратно расставлять метлы. — Пропустим же.

— Да и Мерлин с ним, с завтраком! Я тебя потом на кухню свожу, хочешь? Голодными не останемся! — Флинт потянул Вуда за край мантии и ухмыльнулся во всю свою зубастую пасть. 

Оливер покрутил метлу в руках и решительно взялся за древко. 

— Ну пойдём, Марк. Только чур, ты водишь!

***  
Был вечер пятницы. Маркус решил понаблюдать за тренировкой Хаффлпаффа и забрался под одну из тех трибун, откуда открывался хороший вид на все поле. Вуд уже был здесь. Полосы света, просачивающиеся сквозь зазоры между рядами, выхватывали хитрющие глаза и растянутые в бесстыдной улыбке губы. Он ничуть не смутился поимке с поличным и приглашающе махнул Флинту рукой.

— Как удачно сложилось, — ухмыльнулся Маркус и сел на пыльные доски. — И пошпионю, и память освобожу.

— Что, снова сон про меня снился? — Вуд понизил голос почти до шепота.

Маркус фыркнул. Пьюси, с которым он чаще всего шпионил за остальными факультетами, тоже так делал, но Флинт прекрасно знал, что в небе от закладывающего уши свиста ветра не может быть слышно ничего.

— Ага, — сказал Маркус, не понижая голос. — Слушаешь? 

Вуд кивнул, не глядя на него.

— Короче, снится мне, что у меня сильно мёрзнут ноги, — начал Флинт. — Ну знаешь, у нас в дортуарах зимой такой дубак — нога из-под одеяла вылезла, считай, отморозил нахрен. И тут такое же чувство было. И вот я, значит, по привычке ноги под себя подтянуть пытаюсь, а они все тянутся и тянутся, как будто длинные очень, что ли? Я в полудреме открываю глаза и вижу вокруг воду. 

— Лужу напрудил? — беззвучно засмеялся Вуд, сотрясаясь всем телом.

— Десять, судя по количеству воды, — заржал Маркус, даже не думая обижаться. — Она была повсюду: и подо мной, и надо мной, и вообще вокруг! Я весь был в воде, а ноги как будто из нее вытащил, и поэтому... — Маркус резко остановился и восхищенно присвистнул. — Салазар всемогущий! Диггори, засранец, что творит! Нет, ты только посмотри!

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Вуд, — уже в третий раз такую петлю закручивает, хотя, я считаю, он тяжеловат для этого трюка...

— Моему бы Малфою да такие же яйца... Мы бы всех в два счета обыграли! — Флинт мечтательно завел глаза и замолчал на несколько минут, представляя кубок в своих руках.

Нахал Вуд пихнул его плечом, прерывая приятные мысли, и приглушенно заржал:

— Хватит слюни на него пускать, придурок! Диггори, конечно, хорош, но наш Поттер все равно круче. 

— Да я не на него, — отмахнулся Флинт и широко улыбнулся. — Я про кубок подумал, который в конце турнира будет нашим.

— Мечтай, Флинтяра! — фыркнул Оливер и впервые за все время оторвался от слежки за небом, вылупив на Маркуса свои самоуверенные гляделки. — Мы сделали вас в прошлом году, сделаем и в этом.

Маркус изобразил снисходительную улыбку и потрепал Вуда по волосам. Этот жест Флинта бесил с самого детства, и, став старше, он перенял его у отца и использовал исключительно для того, чтобы выводить из себя других. Вуд ожидаемо взвился, раздраженно оттолкнул его руку и даже дернулся встать, но Маркус резко отвернулся от него к полю и снова присвистнул:

— Во дае-е-ет! 

— Что? Что там? — спохватился Оливер и прилип к трибуне лбом. — Что я пропустил?

— О, там было просто невероятно крутое... — Флинт расслабленно откинулся на поддерживающую трибуны балку и закончил будничным тоном: — Ничего.

— Флинт, какой ты прид-дурок, — прошипел Вуд обиженно, но больше не отрывал взгляд от неба.

— Да ладно тебе, Вуди, че ты дуешься по любому поводу, как баба? Дальше будешь слушать?

— Сам ты баба, — огрызнулся Оливер в ответ и так же злобно добавил: — Буду!

— На чем я остановился? А! В общем, тяну я ноги под одеяло... э-э-э... в воду то есть, и тут чувствую, как меня кто-то щекочет. Поворачиваю голову и вижу тебя.

— И я тебя щекотал? — с сомнением протянул Вуд. — Не пытался набить тебе морду, а щекотал? 

— Ты был во-от таким мелким тритоном, — Флинт показал пальцами что-то размером со снитч, — и тыкал в меня своим трезубцем!

Вуд издал какой-то звук, потом фыркнул и все-таки рассмеялся.

— Три... пф... тритоном? — сквозь смех спросил он. — Бля, Флинт! Гиппогриф, воробей, тритон! Я у тебя никогда человеком не буду? И каким я был тритоном?

— Да обычным, — пожал плечами Маркус, широко улыбаясь, — Ну, с хвостом и чешуёй, все, как положено. Только рожа не такая страшная, как у них, а... ну, нормальная, в общем, рожа. Твоя!

— О, и зачем я тыкал в тебя трезубцем? — ухмыльнулся Оливер, обернувшись на Маркуса через плечо.

— Ты вроде бы пытался меня прогнать, — ухмыльнулся Флинт. — Тыкал в меня своей штуковиной и пищал: "Вылезай из воды, Флинтяра! Мне играть не с кем!" А снаружи было так холодно, что мне очень туда не хотелось, поэтому я начал тянуть ноги быстрее, и тут внезапно понял, что на самом деле я вроде как Гигантский Кальмар, который так вырос, что не помещается в озере, и что у меня не ноги вовсе, а щупальца!

— Да ладно! — с интересом воскликнул Вуд, глядя на Маркуса горящими от любопытства глазами. — И как ощущалось?

— Как щупальца, — хмыкнул Флинт. — Не знаю, это не казалось странным. Но когда я это понял, начал сворачивать щупальца в кольца, и все наконец поместилось под водой. И тут ты, мать твою за ногу, снова начал щекотать меня трезубцем. Я пытался увернуться от щекотки, и все собранные в кольца щупальца распрямлялись обратно! Тогда я снова свернул их, и все повторилось! И так несколько раз, пока я не погнался за тобой и не проснулся от того, что свалился с кровати.

Вуд расхохотался в голос, хватаясь за живот и покатываясь по полу. 

— Свалился... Мать твою... вот же... снится... щупальца!

Он смеялся еще некоторое время, но Маркусу совсем не было обидно. Подумаешь, с кровати свалился, такое хоть раз с каждым бывало. Да и Вуд ржал как-то беззлобно, и так заразно, что Флинт сам невольно улыбался.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — отсмеявшись, сказал Вуд хрипло, — что страшный Маркус Флинт боится щекотки! Если бы я знал, что с тобой можно так справиться, не бил бы тебе морду, а просто связывал Инкарцеро и щекотал бы до посинения!

— А я и не боюсь, — фыркнул Флинт. — Это просто сон такой!

Вуд сверкнул хитрыми глазами из-под челки и сказал:

— А я сейчас проверю!

Он набросился на Флинта с хитрющей рожей, даже не подумав его связывать, как обещал, повалил на спину и начал водить пальцами по ребрам. Маркусу не было щекотно, но ощущения явно не относились к приятным, и он начал извиваться, пытаясь сбросить с себя Вуда и матерясь сквозь зубы.

— Ага, шпионите, сучата! — раздался голос Диггори, и Вуд вместе с Маркусом замерли, глядя друг на друга страшными глазами. — Попались, на этот раз не отвертитесь! Все сюда, ребята, я их нашел!

Под трибуну высыпались запыхавшиеся и потные хаффлпаффцы, воинственно сжимающие метлы.

— Вы что, снова деретесь? — ахнула Тамсин Эплби — самая младшая охотница среди барсуков.

— А ну прекратите живо, придурки! Уже весь Хогвартс задолбали. Хотите, чтобы я деканов позвал? — Диггори упер руки в бока и сдвинул брови к переносице.

Пока Маркус соображал, как ему выбраться из этой ситуации с меньшими потерями для факультета, Вуд сделал честные-пречестные глаза и так замотал головой, что Флинт всерьез побоялся, что она отвалится.

— Мы не дрались, Седри. Не надо деканов!

— А что же вы делали, Олли? — подозрительно прищурился Диггори. — Все-таки шпионили, засранцы? 

Вуд посмотрел на хаффлпаффцев своим упрямым честным взглядом и признался:

— Я тут... в общем... Флинта щекотал.

И покраснел. Да так, что Маркус чуть не присвистнул — у Вуда полыхали и щеки, и уши, и даже его длинная птичья шея. За все годы, что Флинт был знаком с Вудом, он впервые видел, чтобы того что-то смогло заставить так сильно смутиться.

Диггори молчал и ошарашенно хлопал глазами, Маркусу пришлось приложить огромные усилия, чтобы не усмехнуться. Повисла неловкая пауза, а потом О'Флаэрти вздохнула и сказала:

— Вуд все-таки свихнулся.

Диггори встряхнулся и, не дав себя запутать, спросил, зараза:

— А чего здесь-то? Другого места не нашлось? 

— А где еще? Не в Большом же Зале? — с искренним недоумением спросил Флинт, и Вуд с готовностью кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Ну ладно, — Диггори стушевался и покачал головой. — Узнаю, что вы все-таки шпионили... — он погрозил кулаком и махнул рукой команде. — По метлам, ребята! Тренировка еще не окончена!

Хаффлпаффцы шумно свалили, весело обсуждая увиденное, и Флинт только теперь смог выдохнуть. Шпионаж официально запрещен не был, но попадавшихся Хуч нещадно штрафовала, "чтобы в следующий раз осторожнее были", а за гипотетическую драку Снейп снял бы с Маркуса никак не меньше пятидесяти баллов после того, как в прошлую субботу поймал их с Вудом, самозабвенно мутузящих друг друга возле кухни. Так что быть застанным за тем, что Вуд повалил его на спину и щекотал, — самое меньшее из всех зол.

— Фу-ух, — вслух сказал Вуд и вытер вспотевший лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — Не попались. Нифига ж себе! Я уже видел, как за вечер теряю все баллы факультета!

— Ага, я тоже. Теперь не буду смеяться над сказками, в которых всех спасает гриффиндорская честность!

— Да иди ты! — беззлобно фыркнул Вуд и поморщился. — Флинт, мать твою, убери уже руки, ты мне сейчас задницу оторвешь!

Маркус с удивлением обнаружил, что и правда с силой сжимает бедра Вуда. Он похабно ухмыльнулся, разжал пальцы и огладил обе ягодицы прежде, чем убрать руки.

— Придурок, — вздохнул Вуд и осекся, глядя на Маркуса восхищенными глазами. — Блядь... Вот же... 

От предыдущей потасовки мантия Флинта, которая и до этого не была наглухо застегнута, окончательно распахнулась, и нижняя рубашка перекрутилась почти подмышками. Вуд не дыша уставился на его живот:

— Шесть! Их, фестрала тебе в зад, шесть!

Флинт, только что непонимающе хмурящийся, засветился от гордости и не сдержал широкой улыбки. 

— Я пашу, как проклятый, а у меня только начала обозначаться вторая пара! — Вуд попытался было задрать свою мантию, но не смог быстро сделать это и отдёрнул руки. — Ты зельями, что ли, упиваешься, чудовище?

— У меня конституция удачная, — хохотнул Флинт, не спеша поправлять рубашку. — Не всем же быть тщедушными глистами.

— Блядь, — повторил Вуд, даже не обратив внимание на подколку, и опустил руку на живот Флинта. — Ну чистое железо, а не мышцы! Ну почему это тело досталось такому придурку?

— Завидуешь? — самодовольно хмыкнул Флинт.

— Завидую, — честно признался Вуд и сжал губы. — С тех пор, как ты обогнал меня в росте и раздался в плечах. У тебя же не пресс, а произведение искусства!

Маркус приподнялся на предплечьях, чтобы живот напрягся, и почувствовал себя безумно польщённым от того, как выдохнул Вуд. Ни одна девчонка и ни один парень так искренне им не восхищались.

***

— Что, еще один сон? — спросил Оливер, как только увидел Флинта воскресным утром на подходе к Хогсмиду.

— Нет, сегодня просто драться будем, — сказал Маркус угрюмо и начал закатывать рукава теплой мантии. — Отойдем? 

— Оливер, должен заметить, с твоей стороны будет крайне неразумно соглашаться, — пронудел рыжий Уизли.

Вуд от него только отмахнулся и шагнул следом за Маркусом.

— Твой выскочка не нажалуется? — Флинт шел по хрустящему снегу в направлении Воющей Хижины, чтобы оказаться в более или менее безлюдном месте.

— Не, Перси не стукач.

Маркус с сомнением хмыкнул, а Вуд с неожиданным напором добавил:

— Ваш Ургхарт вас сдает? Или сам тихонечко в углу вставляет? 

Флинт хмыкнул с пониманием и согласился. Ургхарт сдавал декану только в самых редких случаях и чаще всего драл всех самостоятельно, да так, что даже гнев Снейпа казался некоторым меньшим из зол.

— Ну что, тут вроде никого, — сказал он через несколько минут, оказавшись в низине, поросшей редкими деревьями. Воющая Хижина была прямо за оградой, и рядом не ошивалось ни одного желающего посмотреть на нее.

— Давай сюда палочку, — Вуд достал свою из кармана и протянул раскрытую ладонь вперед. 

Маркус хмыкнул, но палочку сдал. Они решили делать так с того раза на третьем курсе, когда со злости навешали друг на друга столько проклятий, что потом оба неделю пролежали в больничном крыле. Вообще-то больше никому свою палочку Флинт не отдавал, и уж тем более перед дракой. Так что Вуд для него в этом плане был особенным.

— Ну, до первой крови? Или завести Темпус? — спросил Вуд, деловито закатывая рукава мантии.

— Твои торчащие кости, да до первой крови! — фыркнул Флинт. — Я же кулаки разбиваю в хлам за минуту, а это тоже, мать ее, первая кровь. Давай Темпус на десять минут?

Вуд взмахнул своей палочкой и положил обе на шарф, который он снял, чтобы ничего не мешало.

Флинт стянул свой и тоже отбросил в сторону. 

Не сговариваясь, они бросились в сторону друг друга, сцепились в безумно молотящий кулаками куда придется клубок и покатились по снегу. Вуд пинался и извивался всем телом, ловко избегая ударов, и пока Маркусу удалось лишь вскользь пройтись по раскрасневшейся скуле и несильно припечатать по ребрам. Оливер же расквасил ему нос в первую же минуту и отфыркивался от капающей крови, когда Маркус все-таки сграбастал в кучу все его длинные руки и ноги и придавил к земле своим телом. Небольшая передышка ушла на то, чтобы решить, как зафиксировать Вуда в беспомощном положении и освободить себе хотя бы одну руку для удара. Но пока он думал, Вуд как-то особенно сильно взбрыкнулся, вскинулся, умудрился перевернуться на бок и вырвал одну руку из-под колена. Он стукнул кулаком в солнечное сплетение, и пока Флинт вспоминал, как дышать, выбрался и сам повалил его на лопатки, несколько раз ударяя прямо в лицо кулаком. Когда Маркус сумел вдохнуть, они снова покатились по снегу, стремясь не столько избить, сколько побороть. Флинт старался уложить Вуда на лопатки, показать, что он лучше, сильнее, ловчее — Вуда хотелось прижать к земле, максимально обездвижить и наслаждаться его беспомощностью и своим превосходством. Эти ощущения — дикий азарт, стучащий в ушах адреналин, волнительное превосходство и оглушительная злоба, когда беспомощным оказывался Маркус, — за годы обучения стали настолько привычными и нужными, что драки с Вудом воспринимались Флинтом такой же необходимостью, как еда и сон. 

В очередной раз покатившись по снегу, Маркус пнул Вуда под коленку, выкрутил его правое запястье и зашипел, когда тот с силой заехал ему пяткой в живот. А потом сработал Темпус, и они оба замерли, тяжело дыша и не расцепляя скрещенных рук и ног.

— У тебя разбит нос и под глазом фингал, — сказал Вуд первым. — И волосы все в снегу, сейчас пойдем сливочное пиво с бодроперцовым зельем пить, чтобы потом не говорил, что опять я тебя заразил.

— У тебя на скуле ссадина и губа лопнула, — отозвался Флинт и пошевелился, пытаясь выпутать свои руки из-под колен Оливера.

— Прямо ритуал, — хохотнул Вуд и откатился в сторону, чтобы встать. — Десять минут не хватило, я все еще хочу размозжить твою голову об во-он тот камень за то, что ты отправил меня в больничное крыло на три дня.

— Зато вы матч выиграли, — хмыкнул Флинт. — Я за это хочу намотать твои лохмы на кулак и возить тебя носом по снегу, пока вся рожа не сотрется к Мордреду.

— Ничего, еще пару недель попритворяемся паиньками, и деканы от нас отстанут, — мечтательно вздохнул Вуд. — Можно будет драться прямо в старых аудиториях. 

Флинт согласно кивнул и сел на один из больших камней, торчащих вокруг их импровизированного поля боя.

— В таком виде идти в "Три метлы" нельзя, — вздохнул Вуд. 

Он взял свою палочку, а вторую бросил Маркусу и хитро ухмыльнулся.

— А у меня палочка длиннее! 

— А у меня толще, — отозвался Флинт не особенно охотно, просто потому что не мог ничего не ответить.

Вуд, проницательный засранец, посмотрел на Маркуса внимательно и спросил:

— Ты чего, Марк? Башкой опять приложился? Звенит? 

Маркус отмахнулся от него и замолчал, глядя перед собой. Несколько минут они провели в тишине.

— Мне снился еще один сон, — наконец вздохнул Флинт и поднял взгляд на Вуда. — Я тебе говорить не хотел.

— Почему? — удивился Оливер.

— Он... ну, неловкий.

Оливер потеребил в руках шарф, размышляя, а потом поднял на Маркуса уверенный взгляд.

— Рассказывай.

— Ну-у, на этот раз ты был человеком, — Флинт слабо ухмыльнулся, но быстро скис. — Я, хм... Помнишь, рассказывал тебе, что пару недель мутил со старшей Гринграсс? 

Оливер кивнул и пожал плечами.

— Ко мне еще Барроу из Рейвенкло подкатывал, весна была.

— Ага, я этому мудаку потом рожу набил, — хмыкнул Флинт. 

Вуд в очередной раз раздраженно закатил глаза и даже скрестил руки на груди, как делал очень нечасто, общаясь с Маркусом.

— Между прочим, он нормальный был, зря ты его так.

— Мудак мудаком, — возразил Флинт. — Я слышал, как он языком чесал, что нагнет тебя за неделю.

— Ты не говорил, — Оливер внимательно посмотрел на Флинта и сжал губы. — Тогда спасибо. Все правильно сделал.

— Еще бы, я всегда прав, — хмыкнул Флинт самоуверенно. — В общем, мне снились те времена, точнее, именно тот день, когда мы с Гринграсс попались после отбоя возле ванной старост.

— Пф, никто кроме ваших про это и не знает, Снейп же вас нифига не сдал в итоге.

— Ты знаешь, — фыркнул Маркус. — А крику было много, поверь. У нас вся гостиная на ушах стояла. Я после этого на Гринграсс даже смотреть не могу.

— Как и на остальных девчонок? — подкольнул его Оливер. 

— Не, это не из-за того случая. В общем, не отвлекаемся. Целуюсь я с Гринграсс возле ванной старост. Они опять поменяли пароль, а Ургхарт, сволочь, сказал, что ничего не изменилось. Меня еще тогда его елейная улыбочка напрягла, — сказал Флинт с досадой, но сразу продолжил: — В общем, лапаю я ее, ну как положено, грудь-задница, когда за волосы слегка потяну, когда по спине чуть приласкаю. И она вся такая горячая и готовая в моих руках была, я прямо понимал, что если не сейчас, то никогда, а потом слышу сзади шаги и шорох мантии, ну, как будто Снейп идет, и оборачиваюсь.

Флинт затих и посмотрел Оливеру глаза в глаза.

— А там ты стоишь. Смотришь на меня так — с упреком, с обидой, желваками играешь и говоришь: "А как же я, Марк? Как же я?"

Оливер глядел на Маркуса внимательно и не выдал ни тени улыбки или ухмылки. Флинт вздохнул и продолжил.

— И я себя такой скотиной почувствовал. Какая там Гринграсс, забыл обо всем на свете — схватил тебя и сжал так, что, кажется, кости хрустнули. Думал еще, что если отпущу, сдохну нахрен.

— Ну-у, — через несколько минут сказал Вуд. — Я думал, там все хуже будет. Чего ты взвился так? 

— А потому что, — огрызнулся Маркус. Помолчал, но все-таки ответил: — До сих пор так кажется.

— Как кажется? — непонимающе переспросил Оливер. 

Маркус от раздражения рыкнул и подорвался с места и заходил туда-сюда.

— Вуди, не тупи! Как будто больше никто не нужен, понимаешь? — Флинт походил еще немного, пытаясь подобрать слова, но в итоге посчитал, что фраза исчерпывающая, и просто добавил: — Понимаешь? 

Оливер тоже встал, сунул руки в карманы мантии и выпрямился.

— Умойся, у тебя вся рожа в крови. 

Флинт сплюнул, взял горсть снега и растер по лицу, затем утерся рукавом мантии. Он не особенно рассчитывал на какой-то ответ, но все равно было обидно, что Вуд решил просто его проигнорировать. В конце концов, это же был Оливер — Маркус хорошо отдавал себе отчет в том, что никогда не относился к нему равнодушно. И Барроу он тогда отделал только потому, что тот повод дал. МакГарден вон получил просто за то, что вслух поинтересовался, может ли у него с Вудом что-то получиться. 

Только… Флинт ведь думал, что они... ну, друзья? А после этого сна... как будто глаза открылись.

— Пойдем в "Три метлы", — сказал Маркус наконец и первым направился к подъему из ложбины, но когда не услышал за спиной шагов, обернулся. — Вуди, ты чего? 

Оливер стоял на том же месте и смотрел на него... ну, почти так же, как обычно смотрел — упрямо, задумчиво, как будто оценивал все время, как будто они на поле, а не в Хогсмиде в выходные.

— Помнишь, я отвечал тебе, что я во снах только летаю? — спросил Вуд, Маркус кивнул. — Так вот это неправда. Знаешь, Флинт, ты мне впервые приснился в конце третьего курса, когда во второй раз выиграл кубок. Я тебя так ненавидел, бесился ужасно, а потом увидел во сне.

— И что? — спросил Флинт.

— Я проснулся в мокрых трусах и с крепким таким стояком. Мне никогда не нравился Бэрроу. Я с тех пор только на тебя, придурка, смотрел, пока ты по углам Гринграсс зажимал, с Пирсом мутил и слюни ронял на Диггори, — со злостью выплюнул Вуд.

Флинт замер на месте, глядя на Оливера и не веря своим ушам. Целая буря разных эмоций поднялась внутри, он подумал, что может кончить на месте от этих слов — так сильно они его взволновали, — и что Вуд придурок, раз молчал столько времени, и еще что это был только вопрос времени, потому что после своего сна Маркус собирался приложить все усилия, чтобы Вуд был с ним и наяву. 

Он двинулся вперед, и не заметил, как оказался рядом с Оливером и впечатал его в себя. Он смотрел на Вуда цепко, стараясь не упустить ни одной детали, потому что никогда всерьез не присматривался, хотя всегда держал на виду. Вуд задрал голову и непонимающе хлопал глазами, как будто не знал, что все это означает.

— Ну вот, опять, — сказал Флинт и ухмыльнулся во все зубы, — то же самое чувство.

— Какое? — спросил Оливер.

— Как будто сдохну, если отпущу.

Вуд неуверенно улыбнулся одними глазами, и Маркус пропал. 

Он набросился на губы Оливера и встретил почти такой же напор, а потом они долго толкались языками и кусались, силясь перехватить друг у друга лидерство. Все было почти так же, как в их драках — тот же азарт, то же волнение, когда удавалось отвоевать превосходство, — только не было оглушающей злости, если не удавалось, и все было в тысячу, нет в тысячу тысяч раз лучше! Флинт опустил руки на ягодицы Вуда и толкнулся бедрами вперед, на полпути встретив такое же движение. Поцелуй был головокружительно хорош — какие там Гринграсс или Пирс, Маркус вообще забыл о том, что у него есть руки, и они самостоятельно гуляли по всему телу Оливера, и даже то, что оно было укутано в несколько слоев одежды, не делало его менее привлекательным для Флинта. Они искусали себе все губы и как минимум трижды столкнулись зубами, прежде чем Оливер застонал побеждено и укусил Маркуса в отместку за губу. 

Флинт улыбался как самый распоследний идиот, смотрел на такого же придурковатого Вуда и чувствовал себя так, словно уже выиграл кубок по квиддичу и держал его в своих руках. Только этот кубок больше никогда не разыграется и будет принадлежать Флинту... ну, всегда? 

На меньшее Маркус согласен не был.


End file.
